A Frozen Heart
by queenofice87
Summary: Meet princess Ella, a young girl who looks so much like her aunt that it drives her mother to tears. Can Princess Ella thaw her mother's heart, or will it be forever frozen and locked away? Rated for violence, mature themes and slight child abuse. Don't worry, there's a happy ending.


Years passed since the Great Thaw.

In fact, it was many, many years. Queen Elsa passed on. Everyone was surprised when the Queen finally kicked the bucket.

Because of her powers, everyone automatically believed that she was immortal, but, unfortunately this was not to be.

When the queen died, it was just as brewing as the death of her parents. The news was everywhere.

And Anna _HATED_ it.

She hated being constantly reminded of the day her sister died, and she hated the comparison between Queen Elsa and their parents. It wasn't exactly the same, and Anna found it quite rude that people would even think of the deaths that way.

Did she mourn her sister? Yes, but at the same time, she wished the towns people of Arendelle would move on with their lives and stop reminding her with bouquets of roses and other flowers. She was starting to run out of room to put them.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Footsteps boomed in with the deep voice, followed by five rough knocks on the door.

"I would be," Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes while trying to decide on the position of the new flowers. "If people would **stop **reminding me."

"I'm sorry" Her husband apologized. Originally being a peasant boy, someone who harvested ice to make his money, he was still trying to get used to this whole "royalty" business. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Anna turned to face him, wiping her cheeks with a nice Kleenex.

"Tell the towns people that although it's thoughtful, please, no more gifts."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"A box of chocolate," Anna folded her arms.

"As you wish," Kristoff kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand into his. He plucked a swift kiss on her knuckles. "my love."

He turned just as swiftly on the heals of his boots, disappearing into the maze of the palace's hallway.

* * *

Anna has not left her bedroom since the death of her sister; she remained hidden in her room, refusing to come out for anything.

At one point she did try to come out, but was immediately reminded of the times when she and her sister would ride a bike down the halls as children, yelled at by the palace guards, butlers and maids whenever they accidentally knocked down anything throughout the halls.

She removed any photos of Elsa to help her cope with the death; she told herself that when she emotionally healed, she will put the pictures back up, but, for now, she will leave them down.

On top of the worst, Anna was pregnant, her mood swings a boost, ten fold. Her emotions were everywhere, and every last one of them had been negative. Sometimes she wouldn't say anything at all, and it was worrying Kristoff. He wasn't sure what to do for his love, and even went to see his Troll family for extra advice on how to heal her.

She felt like a hypocrite at times when she "locks" Kristoff out of her life, refusing to tell him anything that she felt. Her elder sister did the same thing to her for sixteen years. Pulling her legs up, Anna buried her head into her chest, sobbing heart wrenching cries.

What she didn't notice was the feel of someone's cold hand on her shoulders as they shook in sorrow.

* * *

Kristoff was desperate, and he needed immediate help.

Gran Papi already told him that it wouldn't be easy healing someone with a broken heart, but it could be done if time is taken into consideration.

Until then, the only thing Kristoff could do was wait, and hope that nothing would happen to Anna or their unborn child. Within the many months ahead, the only thing the waiting did was drive him into a panic.

He didn't want to leave Anna's side, and allowed one of the other palace servants to harvest ice in his place. He _still _did the same job he had done as a peasant boy in the past; the only difference was that he is now a king. An uncertain and nervous king, but a king nontheless.

* * *

At long last, after many months of waiting, the queen's child was finally born.

She looked like a split image of her mother and father, but had white hair with a strand of golden blonde. The gold was the same as her father's.

The child was brought over to the window, held up for all to see, the crowd below them erupting in a roar of applause. Confetti flew into the air, falling as though it were volcanic ash.


End file.
